


To The Boy I Adore

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody really knew what Koichi meant to Yuuki. Most didn't even know if he was brother, lover or friend but it was obvious to everyone that Yuuki adored the younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Boy I Adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyoselflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/gifts).



Nobody stopped Koichi as he entered the room, his face was well known around here though not many knew much about him. To most he was just the high school student that was close to their star. Brother, lover or just a friend? None of these people knew a thing about their relationship and it was better for both the star and himself to keep their relationship secret in this way.

Helping himself to a plate of Christmas themed snacks on the buffet table he sat quietly and watched Yuuki pose for whatever erotic sex blog, toy shop or fetish wear designer he was modelling for today. He was the sexiest man Koichi had ever met, but Yuuki would never pass second base with him. He was too young, Yuuki would remind him. If anyone else had said it he would have been offended, but around Yuuki he really did feel like a child.

“Hey kid, school's out for the holidays?” the photographer's assistant asked him.

“Yeah,” Koichi agreed, “Was the shooting delayed?”

“Afraid so,” the assistant apologised, “But he'll be done soon.”

“That's OK, I like to watch.” Koichi said, glad when the other guy left him alone. He was confident around his classmates, but around these older men he always got a little shy. Luckily the photo shoot ended before anyone else tried to have a conversation and he got up to give Yuuki a hug. “You did great.”

“You always say that,” Yuuki replied as he picked up a bottle of water.

“I always mean it,” Koichi defended himself.

“Of course you do,” Yuuki replied with a wink. “Will you be OK if I go and get changed.”

“I'll be fine,” Koichi reassured him. Yuuki was never long when he was waiting. He spent the time playing with the whip Yuuki had left behind until he overheard someone asking who Yuuki's clone was. Putting the whip down he glanced in the mirror feeling more than a little put out. It was true that they both had pink hair, though his wasn't as vivid as Yuuki's, and wore alternative clothes primarily in black. Had he copied Yuuki's style? He hadn't meant to. It was the Visual Kei artists that had influenced his fashion sense, though Yuuki had been semi-responsible for the hair.

“Something wrong little rabbit?” Yuuki asked as he returned from the dressing room. “You look sad,”

“No, I'm fine.” Koichi replied. With a small frown Yuuki pulled him to one side where they could speak in private and just stood waiting for an answer, “One of the guys described me as your clone.”

“Sexy, intelligent, amazing fashion sense,” Yuuki listed, “Yep they were right.”

“Yuuki!” Koichi protested.

“Do you think you're my clone?” Yuuki asked.

“I don't try to be,” Koichi worried.

“You're not,” Yuuki reassured him. “Shallow men can't see past the pink hair anyway. Don't let their opinions cloud your own.”

“It might have been because I was playing with your whip,” Koichi admitted. And copying Yuuki's poses and facial expressions. He didn't want Yuuki's job, but it was nice to pretend.

“I bet that was sexy,” Yuuki replied, “Probably good I was out of the room.”

 

Yuuki was always worried about what might happen if his relationship with Koichi became public. He was always careful not to show too much affection in public, or discuss his relationship with anyone other than his close friends. Given his career nobody would believe he had never took advantage of his young boyfriend. To them he was a sex mad, narcissistic superstar and he was fine with that. Hell, it was fun to behave just as they expected him to. Only sometimes he needed a break and someone who actually saw beyond the image he had shown the world. Koichi was that someone, and he cherished him for it.

“Does your Mum know you're with me?” Yuuki asked as he drove towards his country home. They had been planning to spend the weekend together, but he would call an end to it the moment he suspected Koichi might have lied.

“She knows,” Koichi promised him. “Really, don't look at me like that!”

“She doesn't like me,” Yuuki reminded Koichi. Though she did accept him which surprised him. Koichi swore that it was because he had made her understand that they were just good friends. A lie, but only a small one. Good friends could kiss sometimes, he supposed. Though despite the very vanilla relationship they were in, he knew his intentions towards Koichi were less than platonic. He was just waiting for the right time, that was all.

“Not true!” Koichi protested with an adorable pout, “She likes you, just not your job.”

“Or the fact I'm clearly dating her son,” Yuuki added. “Well she's let you visit me so let's not ruin it with worrying.”

“We'll ruin it with Monopoly,” Koichi threatened. Oh god, not that game again. He had remembered to hide it right? The last time Koichi had visited him overnight they had ended up playing the game for close to six hours. Six hours of barely holding on as Koichi took every last yen off him, all the while gloating he was a gold digger. It had been horrible, but playing with Koichi had made it special all the same.

“We will do no such thing,” Yuuki protested, “I don't own any board games anymore.”

“Liar,” Koichi replied, “Besides, I have a deck of cards. Think of all the ways I could annihilate you with them.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki asked, “I had other ideas. A good film, chocolate and popcorn, lots of cuddling. But if you'd rather play cards I suppose that's OK.”

“We'll save cards for when I'm older,” Koichi relented.

“For the retirement home?” Yuuki teased. Surely they would be together that long. He simply couldn't imagine having anyone else in his life.

“If you want to play strip poker then, sure.” Koichi promised. The day Koichi turned eighteen he was going to ravish him, Yuuki thought. It took every last bit of self control to wait that long, but he was going to play by all the rules when it came to his relationship with the young boy.

 

Stepping out of the car Koichi noticed the movement in the distance. Something brown, a cat perhaps? No far to big, a dog then. The creature was lying still and worried it was hurt he wandered over to see if he could help.

As he approached the creature took form and he realised it was a reindeer sleeping. It raised his head as he got nearer and climbed to it's feet. It wasn't scared, but from the bridal around it's head, like that found on a horse, he knew it was tame.

“Shhh, it's OK boy,” Koichi said gently. The deer listened and allowed him to take it's reins.

“It's a girl,” Yuuki informed Koichi, “Male deer lose their antlers in winter.”

“You're a girl?” Koichi asked the deer, too distracted to wonder when Yuuki became such an expert on animals. “Who do you belong to?”

“Santa,” Yuuki declared.

“Don't be silly!” Koichi scolded, “Santa isn't real.”

“Well not for naughty boys who get no presents,” Yuuki agreed, “But I get a gift every year. Strangely it's never a girl.”

“You're gay,” Koichi reminded Yuuki as he led the deer towards the house. There were stables around the back. Not that Yuuki ever used them. This house was far to big for him and to be quite frank completely unsuitable. Yuuki liked it though. If only because one day he planned to fill the place with a hundred cats.

“I am!” Yuuki exclaimed, “So that's why I want to do this.” he added pulling Koichi into his arms and giving him a long kiss.

“See, gay,” Koichi confirmed as he took Yuuki's hand in his free one. It felt good to be this close to him. His grip was always warm, solid, secure. He felt safe in Yuuki's presence in a way he never did with anyone else. When he was with Yuuki, no matter where that might be, he felt at home.

 

Yuuki watched Koichi care for the reindeer with a smile. Koichi was so gentle, so kind and the reindeer had picked up on it instinctively. He'd left Koichi just long enough to make a phone call, and when he got back he had found Koichi with his arms wrapped around the reindeer's neck. He knew Koichi would love spending some time with the deer. He had always said he had wanted to meet one in real life.

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!” a loud male voice filled the barn. Startled Koichi turned to stare at Santa as he came to collect his deer. His shock was adorable, but it didn't last long.

“You set this up!” Koichi accused.

“Set what up young boy?” Santa demanded.

“Mmm,” Koichi stammered looking helplessly at Yuuki.

“Of course, you don't believe in me,” Santa remembered, “Such a shame. If you believed you would be on the good list for sure.”

“Really?” Yuuki asked, “Him?”

“Yes, him.” Santa replied. “I suppose given how well you have taken care of Dancer here I could give you a break for this year. It is Christmas after all. Only, I haven't got a gift for you.”

“That's all right,” Koichi reassured Santa. “I didn't expect anything.”

“Nonsense! I know!” Santa declared. “Why don't you and your lovely friend come for a ride on my sleigh.”

“We would love to,” Yuuki informed Santa before Koichi could politely object. He knew there was nothing Koichi would enjoy more than this.

 

Koichi rested his head on Yuuki's shoulder as the reindeer pulled the sleigh. He was sure that the sleigh had wheels, but he had said nothing and gone along with this. Yuuki had arranged everything, and he found the effort touching. Overwhelmed with emotion he leant over to kiss Yuuki as Santa took them for the ride of his life. It was over far too soon for his liking, and reluctantly he got of the sleigh and wished Santa good night.

“Come on, let's get you warm.” Yuuki encouraged Koichi.

“Sure,” Koichi agreed as they went back inside. Yuuki had probably arranged everything with Santa earlier so he didn't worry about what the actor was going to do now. Instead he snuggled up beside Yuuki on the sofa, smiling as he realised they were about to watch his favourite Christmas film. Life couldn't get better than this.

Sleigh-bells rang outside the window and he glanced out, shocked to see the sleigh high in the sky. Rushing over he stared up as Santa flew away wondering if this was all some kind of dream.

“Yuuki, how did you get the sleigh to fly?” he demanded.

“What are you talking about?” Yuuki demanded.

“Santa's sleigh was flying!” Koichi exclaimed. Laughing Yuuki called him back to the sofa. Had it been his imagination? A hopeless dream? Or was there a chance that it really had been Santa who had visited them today? It seemed crazy, but he had seen the sleigh flying just now and he was sure he wasn't insane.


End file.
